elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Sulphur
|image = Image:tinysulphur.png |imagewidth = 290 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Sully, Kittygirl. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 4 (Physically 16-18) |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Pet (Human/cat hybrid.) |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 1061 (Deck 4) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = OC |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = atomic16 |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Sky }} is on a boat! Canon Information (You can just read her app instead.) Sulphur is a feline/human hybrid made by a scientific group called Persona Grata (more details on PG and their procedures over in Nashi - land ). She was made in a New York plant nine years after the first Pet was produced , and after she was "finished" (meaning, simply, done growing), was pronounced with a 99.5-100% saleability rate, making her aesthetically perfect in the eyes of her creators. Like all Pets, she is cultured to be nearly unable to perform acts of violence against humans, as well as to consider herself inferior to them; and last, but not least, to have a fear of wide, open spaces. However, unlike certain types of Pets, she was not made to be sexually stunted. After several preliminary visits, Sulphur was purchased by a wealthy Upper East Side woman by the name of Giselle Slateworth as a present for her teenage daughter, Lindsey. Due to how business-oriented Giselle was, she was rarely home, and so she saw it fit to buy an always-around companion for her child. As anticipated, Sulphur and Lindsey were a good match. Lindsey rather enjoyed spoiling her Pet, often buying her designer clothing and showing her off at prestigious events. The two were nearly inseperable, and their relationship came close to crossing the usual owner/Pet boundaries. Though Lindsey showed no romantic interest in Sulphur, it wasn't long before the Pet began developing feelings for her that contradicted her culturing. Pets were supposed to be simply that - Pets and nothing more significant. Same-sex interest in Pets was not uncommon, though attraction to their owners was. This was a source of stress for poor Sulphur, considering a) what she felt went against what she was supposed to be, and b) she couldn't act upon her feelings no matter how deeply they ran. She remained a devoted companion, keeping everything under wraps so that Lindsey barely had a clue that anything was wrong. At the point in time she's being pulled from, she's been Lindsey's Pet for two years and has been head-over-heels in love with her for one. Appearance Sulphur is petite, clocking in at exactly four foot eleven, and moderately curvaceous. Her eyes are bright yellow--hence the name--her skin is pale both from genetics and from a lack of sunlight, and her hair is black. Like all Pets, she has feline ears and a tail, the former of which curves down and then up again in a manner similar to a Scottish Fold cat, and the latter of which is perfectly proportioned at exactly half her full height. She also has slit pupils and barely-sharper-than-human teeth. Abilities As a Pet, Sulphur has heightened senses (with the exception of taste) and is also extremely flexible and in possession of fantastic reflexes. She can also growl, purr and hiss, but those still don't count as special abilities. Elegante THIS PLACE SUCKS Relationships North: Canonmate, the poor ugly thing. :( Other Stuff, Links THERE IS NO OTHER STUFF WHAT THE HECK Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Dropped